Chicks Dig Nerds
by DrummerGleek
Summary: Brittany is a popular cheerleader, who needs tutoring. Out of all the nerds to tutor her! Her teacher assigns her to the one she hates. Santana.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am still doing Troublemaker! This idea just came to me and I had to write it! I will update this tomorrow and Troublemaker tomorrow too. Then it'll be back and forth between the two starting with this one.

Please give it a shot!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Santana's POV

I'm Santana Lopez.

Coolest nerd you'll ever meet. I'm a nerd and hang out with the nerds, but the popular kids are my friends and I don't get picked on. In fact none of the nerds get picked on because all the jocks know that the nerds are my best friends.

I sit with them at lunch, in class and we go to glee club together. We all got lucky this year and have all of our classes together. Except for sports. That'd be weird.

Anywhere the group consists of Artie, he's a good friend. He keeps all of my secrets and I keep all of his. We met in the 4th grade when he moved to Lima from Florida. What a downgrade. Anyway, moving on.

Rachel, she has always been there for me but our friendship is really playful. We claim we hate each other but in reality, we love each other. And she has this HUGE crush on Quinn and won't ask her out.

Sam. I like Sam and he has always treated my like he's my older brother. When I told him I was gay he punched my shoulder and said,"Dude! I've known since like the 6th grade!"

Then we started wrestling. He's a good guy and I love him from the bottom of my heart.

Blaine. I have this huge soft spot for Blaine. We are so much alike we might as well be the same person.

He is cocky, a little full of himself, an amazing singer and dancer. He even has the same fashion sense as me. No, seriously we wear the same thing. Collared shirt, bow ties, suspenders and skinny pants.

People think would always say that we would turn out a couple. When we both came out in the 8th grade, it changed every body's mind.

Mercedes. She is the coolest thing that has ever happened to our group of friends. Besides me of course. She is currently dating Sam and was even dating some jock named Shane a few months ago.

She is amazingly funny too. I love her. I love all of them.

I walk up to my friends and give the boys high gives and Rachel and Mercedes a hug.

"Looking good, Santana!" Blaine said. We wore the same thing today because we felt like matching. We were currently wearing a

white collared under a maroon crew neck sweater, some skinny jeans, and to top it all off grey and maroon vans. We decided to ditch the bow ties…just for today.

"As do you,Blaine. So what are we doing in glee today?" I asked Mercedes. She was the glee captain. I liked her being glee captain because I always know what's going to happen in glee.

There are some jocks and nerds in glee. For an hour everyday they come together, not to be jocks or nerds, but to be gleeks.

It was after school and we were headed to glee club.

"I think Mike and Brittany wanted to perform something today." she said waggling her eyebrows at me. She knows I have a crush on Brittany. Hell everyone knows.

"Ooh! You'll get to watch her dance! While you sit in you're chair and drool, I'll be there to make fun of you!" Sam said excitedly.

"Jerk." I mumbled.

As we walk in I see Brittany doing the splits and Mike warming up.

We all sit down when walks in.

I usually sit in the front row with Blaine and Sam at my side. Rachel and Mercedes on either side of them and Artie by Rachel.

I'm not going to lie. I'm a pretty good dancer, but Brittany. Brittany's easily the best dancer at this school, besides Mike.

"Brittany, Mike, the floor is yours." Mercedes says as she sits down.

Brittany and Mike perform some techno song and the choreography was great.

Brittany was great. Everybody clapped and whistled like crazy.

When glee club me and Blaine stayed and practiced a duet we had been talking about singing.

We were only doing it for fun.

The song we were going to do was 'Do It Like A Dude' by Jessie J.

People underestimate Jessie J and she is an amazingly talented person.

We were about an hour into it when Blaine said,"Wait. You hear that?"

"No. What is it?"

"It sounds like music."

"C'mon!" He said grabbing my hand and dragging me, following the music.

We stopped in front of the dance room and I recognized the song as 'Black and Gold' by Ellie Goulding.

As we walked in we saw Brittany dancing. Like it just came natural to her, she didn't even have to try or concentrate. He had her eyes closed and when the song ended. She opened her eyes and saw me and Blaine staring at her.

"Oh, hey! I didn't know any one else was here. Why didn't you go home?" She asked.

"We were preparing a song to sing tomorrow." I said.

She stated at me for a while before saying, "Well. I better get going. Bye." she said more to Blaine than me.

When she was gone I turned to Blaine and with my face scrunched up. "I don't think she likes me very much."

"It's okay. You can make her like you. Then she'll fall madly in love with you!" he said as we started walking to our cars. He walked to his camaro and I walked to my ferrari.

As I was driving home I kept on thinking of why she wouldn't like me. And I just frowned. There could be a million reasons why she wouldn't like me.

What the hell, I thought.

I'm a good person, right?

Whatever. I decide not to think about it to much.

When I get home I walk to my sister's room and ask her , "If there was one thing that you didn't like me, what would it be?"

She stares at me curiously. "Well, there is the fact that you are so fucking annoying! Sometimes I want to kick you in you're face!" she said with a smile. "Mel, I'm serious!" I said.

"Me too."

"Thanks for you're help!" I yell sarcastically after walking out of the room.

"Any time!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Santana's POV

The alarm on my phone goes off which means its time to wake up. I don't like waking up.

I get up and take a quick shower. I go to my closet and stand there debating on what I should wear.

I decide to go with a pink hollister collared shirt, skinny khaki pants, white sperrys, a black g shock mini and black suspenders.

I straighten my hair and go downstairs.

"Hey mami."

"Good morning. You're breakfast is right there." she said and pointed to the food.

I ate real quick and grabbed my stuff. I kissed my mami's cheek and said bye.

I met up with every one at school and we all talked until the first bell rang.

We were sitting in our first period and I felt someone staring at me. I look around and blue eyes lock on mine. It was Brittany. She quickly looked away after a few seconds.

I have to talk to her, find out what it is that's not like- able about me. I'm kind of full of my self but I'm aloud to be that way. I'm

Smart, good looking, athletic. I just don't get it.

I'll ask her after glee… If she's alone. Kurt kind of scares me.

The bell rang for second period.

"Santana, Brittany could you stay for a minute please?" the teacher asks.

"Yes, ?" I ask.

"Brittany,I understand that you have some trouble in this class and your recent test grade didn't help your grade overall." I looked at Brittany. She nodded and looked down.

"That's where you come in." She says looking at me"I want you to tutor her. Get her grade up, help her understand."

"Yes ma'am."

"Wait! Can't I have someone else. Like Blaine? Or Rachel?" Brittany asked. Correction, begged.

"Sorry Brittany, Santana has the highest grade in this class. She has a 99. You have a 65. You could use the help. Now, you two are dismissed." before I could say anything to Brittany, she stormed off.

Brittany's POV

Out of all the nerds in this school I get put with her! It's after school and I'm on my way to glee with Kurt and Quinn.

"Honestly Britt, why don't you like her?" Kurt asked.

"She's just so full of herself! Like she's the coolest person ever! Or like as if she could get any girl she wants! It's so annoying. She just… ugh! I can't stand her!"

"Wow, Britt. That was very...rageful?." Quinn said.

"And now I have to spend everyday for 2 weeks with her!"

I really can't stand how she thinks she's on top of the world or something. Yeah, I get it, you're smart. And yeah, you're hot. But do you really have to go and be so cocky about it?

We walked in and I see her sitting in the front row like she always does. I sat in the back beside Quinn and Kurt.

I love Quinn and Kurt. We've been friends since we were born because we grew up on the same street.

"You know I heard she has a crush on you." Kurt said. He's like the gossip queen. Then it hit me… what he said. Why me? And why did my tummy flutter when he said that. It's only because I don't want her to like me. Right? I hope. No, I know. It's because she's annoying as hell and I can't stand her, so I don't want her to like me. Yeah that's it.

"Hey! Guys! Who's ready to sing?" said as he walked in. The whole glee club cheered whistled.

Of course she's going to sing and rub it in everyone's face that she's amazing! I wanna hit her but I don't believe in violence.

"What are you guys gonna sing today?"

"A little bit of Jessie J." Blaine replied.

I hate to admit it but she looks good in pink. And in all other colors. Ok who am I kidding? She looks good in everything. Why does she look so good and dress so nice!? Like I said, annoying.

I watch as the music starts to play… they're doing an acoustic version.

[Blaine]

Stomp stomp I've arrived

Drop the beat, nasty face

Why ya lookin' at me?

[Santana]

Flyin' flyin' flyin' flyin' through the sky

In my spaceship

I'm an alien tonight

Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka

You think I can't get hood like you, you motherf...

I can do it like a brother

Do it like a dude

Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

Do it like a brother

Do it like a dude

Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

We can Do it like the man'dem, man'dem

We can do it like the man'dem

[Blaine]

Sugar sugar sugar

[Santana]

We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem

We can do it like a

Man'dem

[Blaine]

Sugar sugar sugar

Boom Boom, pull me a beer

No pretty drinks, I'm a guy out here

Rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' money like a pimp

M H's on my huh like this

[Santana]

Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka

You think I can't get hood like you, you motherf...

I can Do it like a brother

Do it like a dude

Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

Do it like a brother

Do it like a dude

We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem

Do it like the man'dem

[Blaine]

Sugar sugar sugar

[Santana]

We can Do it like the man'dem, man'dem we can do it like do it like the man'dem

[Blaine]

Boys, come come say what you wanna

Boys, you need to lick my dollar

Boys, gettin' hot under the collar

Holla holla woah

Boys, come, come say what you wanna

Boys, you need to lick my dollar

[Santana]

Boys, gettin' hot under the collar, boys yeah

I can do it like a brother

Do it like a dude

Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

Do it like a brother

Do it like a dude, dude, dude, dude...

I can do it like the man'dem, man'dem

We can Do it like the man'dem

[Blaine]

sugar

Do it like the m-m-m-m-m-m- D-d- d- do it like the man'dem

[Santana]

Break it down

I can Do it like a brother

Do it like a dude

Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

I can Do it, do it like a brother

I can do it like a dude dude dude

man'dem yeoh , man'dem yeah

I can do it like a brother

Do it like a dude

Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

Do it like a brother

Do it like a dude

Yeah ok

[Santana]

I can

[Blaine]

Do it

[Santana]

Like a dude

Wow. That song fit her voice perfectly. What? No! No it didn't.

"That was great guys!" said after everybody calmed down. "Thanks." She smirked.

I hate that smirk. Why does she have to do that all the time?! It's so attractive, yet it makes me want to go ninja on her!

I didn't even realize I was staring at her until we locked eyes.

Santana's POV

Beautiful blue. That's all that is going through my mind. This is like the third time I've caught her staring. Or is that just me putting things into my head?

She's so mysterious. I have lots of questions for her. One being… why do you hate me?!

It's driving me insane and I'm asking her after glee today.

She finally looked away and I felt almost empty. It's a weird feeling.

Ok guys! I have to go so you can leave if you want!" said. A lot of people walked out and everyone said bye. The only person left in the room beside me was Brittany.

I came up behind her and stood about 3 feet away.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"You just did." She rolled her eyes.

"Why do you hate me?" I knew it was a weird question because she had a 'what the hell' look on her face. Then her face came back to the normal.

"Well…you haven't exactly given me a reason to like you."

"What do you mean? I'm a pretty cool person."

"That's why. You're so full of yourself," she pointed her finger into my chest backing me up towards the piano,"and you think you're the coolest thing ever! It's so annoying! Like when you walk in the room I can't help but look at you because you're so good looking and it's annoying!And you think you're just the best singer here and even though you are, that doesn't give you the right to be cocky about it!" She was pushing me up against the piano and I know she has a look that says 'I wanna kill you' but she looks so beautiful. She smells good too.

I looked down at the hand she had on my chest and I guess she noticed because she backed off.

"Look I'm sorry you feel that way and I'm really hoping I can change your mind, but now I'm your tutor so… when do you wanna start?" I asked. Maybe I can like seduce her during tutoring sessions.

"Maybe tomorrow after glee, but I know you have a crush on me and if you try anything I will cut your freaking hand off." She said and walked out.

—

"That's all she said?" Rachel asked.

"That's all? She basically told me she wants me to drop dead while complimenting me. It was so weird!" I called Rachel,Blaine and Mercedes and told them to come over so we could talk about what happened in the choir room.

"I don't think she wants you to drop dead. She just really doesn't like you." Mercedes said adding emphases on really and chuckling.

"And she wants you to stop being so hot." Blaine added with a wink.

"At least she said that she was attracted to you in some kind of way." Rachel said.

"I wanna show her though that I'm not just all those things, that I can be more. I just have to get her to see that. Starting tomorrow." I said. I'm determined.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is kind of short. I promise the next one will be better!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Brittany's POV

Is it weird that I had a dream last night…about Santana? She was in my dream! It wasn't completely rated PG either.

I can't believe it. And I have to spend an hour with her after school, at her house. What the hell? Why am I nervous? It's not like I want her or anything. That would be crazy. I get up and put my Cheerios uniform on and get ready thinking of her.

Wait,what?

Santana's POV

I woke up with one thing on my mind. Well one person… Brittany.

Today we have our tutoring after school at my house. I really don't want her to hate me. I want her to like me even if it is just platonic like. That's okay with me.

I get out of bed and think about what I'm going to wear. It's Friday so… blue? Red? Both. I put on some skinny jeans, red polo, a blue vest over that, a white g shock mini,and my red converse.

When I get to school I go to my locker to get my stuff. I turn to my right to see Brittany being cornered by some guy. I know she's bisexual but she said she likes girls more. She's laughing her heavenly laugh at what he's saying and then… our eyes meet.

Brittany's POV

I feel like I just got caught. Like I just got caught cheating on her. When our eyes met I read her like a book. She was jealous.

"So then I was like-"

"Hey, I gotta go." I interrupted.

"Alright, maybe I can talk to you after school." He said rather suggestively. He even wiggled his eyebrows.

"Can't. Actually, I guess I can, I just don't want to. I have to do something. Bye." I quickly walked up to her.

"Nosey much?" I honestly have no clue why I came over here. My feet just went.

She finished getting her books out, shut her locker and she smiled,"I wasn't being nosey." She shrugged.

I wanted to wipe that smile off her face.

"Oh yeah? Then what do you call watching two people having a conversation?"

"I call it … observation. Also, don't mess with that guy. He's a douchebag."

She was going to walk away but my words stopped her,"Do you want me to stay away from him because he's a douche or because you're jealous?"

She turned around and did that lop sided smile that made my knees week.

"Both." And with that she walked away. My heart fluttered. She is jealous which means she likes me. I've heard it before but from other people and you know how rumors work.

Well! Tutoring will be fun!

Santana's POV

I'm in glee and drifting off to sleep listening to Finn sing a love song to Rachel. She's openly lesbian, everyone knows. Why does he even try?

I think I actually fell asleep because I was awoken with a push that made me fall out of my chair.

"Ow! Son of a…", I look up to see Brittany laughing her ass off.

"Wow. Didn't think you were that weak." She said in between laughter.

"I'm not weak! It was just unexpected." I defended.

"Mhm. Unexpected. Yep." She was still laughing.

I got up and I got really close to her. Almost putting my hands on her hip. That shut her up.

"I thought you were sweet." I said in a playful way.

"I-I am",she gulped. Then pushed me away."I guess you bring out the violence in me."

"So when am I coming over?" Oh yeah, tutoring.

"Now's fine. If that's okay with you."

"Yeah. I'll just follow you there."

When we got to my house, I saw that my parents weren't home yet. They shouldn't be till 8.

"Mel!" I called to her.

She came running down stairs,"Yes? Oh hello." She said to Brittany.

"We'll be upstairs studying."

"Is this your girlfriend? Wow, who knew you could get a cheerleader? Since when were you cool?"

Brittany just snorted.

"She's not my girlfriend. I'm just tutoring her."

Melanie shrugged, "Whatever. I'll be upstairs!" We followed her and went inside my room.

"So… what did you want to start with? What do you not understand?" I asked.

"Exponents. They are so little but so confusing."

She said with a pout. If you asked me I'd say it is the cutest thing ever.

After an hour and about 30 minutes of studying, my hand 'accidentally' brushed hers. We both looked up at the same time.

Brittany's POV

I wanted to look away but I was stuck. Her eyes were deep mocha brown. I could just stare into then a day. My eyes flicker down to her lips. Hers do the same.

We were both started leaning in and I grabbed her chin an lightly pushed it away with a smile.

"I thought I told you not to try anything." I said. It's true. I told her I would chop off her hand. I actually don't want to. I want to pull her face to mine and kiss those amazing lips over and over again.

She smirked. "I wasn't trying anything. It was fate pulling us together."

I just rolled my eyes. Fate? Please!

"Are these right?" I asked timidly. I really didn't want her to make fun of me. Most tutors do. My mom says its because they were jealous, but now I know it's because I'm not smart. They all think I'm dumb.

"Don't laugh." I told her.

"Why would I? These are all right. You got a 100."

"Really?!" I was so excited, I hugged her.

She wrapped her arms around my waist when I wrapped my arms around her neck. "Thank you! For not making fun of me, even though I'm mean to you."

"I wouldn't make fun of you. You're a genius. The people that can't see that are dumb." I smiled huge.

"I should get going. You know Lopez, you're not so bad after all."

We walked down the stairs and as I am about to walk to my car she leans in and kisses me on the cheek.

The spot is still tingling.

I gave her a warning look.

She held her hands up in a I surrender type way.

"It was fate. Not me. It has its own gravitational pull." She says and winks. I walk to my car get in and again, I think about her.

Santana's POV

My lips still tingle and it's been an hour.

I honestly don't know why I did it. I just wanted, no needed, to be closer to her. And that's exactly what I'll do. Make her mine so that I can be even closer.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Between honor band and school and split up parents and going back and forth, I've been busy. It's been days since I've updated and I'm sorry

* * *

.

Chapter 4:

Brittany's POV

"She did what?!" I just explained to Kurt what happened last night. We were sitting on my bed, legs crossed, facing each other.

"She kissed me on the cheek." I said. I didn't want to make it seem like a big deal. Because it wasn't.

I told my mom what the tingles felt like and she told me she felt that way when her and my dad kissed for the first time and even still feels that way today. That's silly though. Anything my mom and dad have together, would never be me and Santana.

"Britt! I thought you said you didn't like her." Kurt said. He wasn't mad or anything, just shocked.

"I never said that I did."

"But you said you liked the kiss."

"I didn't say that."

"You said it gave you tingles."

"I didn't say I like the tingles." I tried to get him off my back.

I don't like Santana. Sure she's not completely horrible. But that doesn't mean I like her. Does it?

Santana's POV

"Why did you do that?!" Asked Rachel. The nerds came over and we were playing video games. Sam decided to ask how tutoring was… so I told them.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I guess I just couldn't control myself." It was honest. That's exactly why I did it … and other reasons that they don't need to worry about.

"So when are you going to ask out Quinn, Rach?" I decided to turn the conversation around. Get the attention off of me.

Rachel was blushing.

"Not any time soon."

We all started laughing.

* * *

I was walking down the hallway to my locker when Kurt stopped me. My eyes went wide. He is really intimidating.

"What's your angle?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" I honestly have no idea what he's talking about.

"You know what I mean. Brittany told me you kissed her on Friday." Oh ! Now I get it! He's trying to be protective of her.

"I kissed her on the cheek. I did it because I like her. A lot." I said honestly. I like her so much, sometimes it hurts. She is always bouncing from relationship to relationship. Most of those times I would sit and wish it were me.

"Look, just don't hurt her. Or yourself. If she rejects you, I'll tell you I told you so." Well that's good to know.

"If anything Kurt, I'll end up getting hurt. I would never do anything to hurt her."

I don't think I could handle seeing her hurt, especially if I'm the one that caused her to hurt.

"Ok well… I'll see you in glee club." He said with a smile and a wave.

"That was an interesting conversation." I jumped. She really shouldn't sneak up on people.

"You heard that?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was sweet. Kurt was sweet for protecting me and the things you said were… pretty amazing." Brittany said.

"He's kind if scary. Like really scary." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

She laughed and it immediately made me smile.

"I'll see you in glee." She turned and walked away.

I walked to the cafeteria and got some food. I sat down at my usual place.

"Hey San!" Blaine hugged me. I sat down next to him and said,"Hey guys." I smiled.

"Guess what we heard?" Rachel said. By we, I'm pretty sure she meant her and Mercedes. They are like the gossip queens.

"What you heard? Or what you made up?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We actually heard it this time. Finn asked Brittany out!" My heart sunk. She probably said yes. I mean she's head cheerleader, he's quarterback. It would only make sense.

"Not only is he off my back by trying to get Brittany, but she said no." Yes! Thank God! I think I would've died if she said yes. Ok so maybe I wouldn't die but… it would hurt really bad.

"That's cool. But now Santana has competition." Artie said flicking a cheeto at me.

I caught it and ate it.

"Please! Frankenteen has nothing on me." I smirked.

* * *

So Rachel is gonna sing to Quinn in a minute. I'm so excited, I could squeal. But I won't. Santana Lopez does not squeal.

I'm waiting for Rachel outside of her classroom. She asked me to help her, because I can play the drums. I know it sounds weird but yeah I can.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked.

We were walking to glee club.

"I'm kind of scared. What if she says no?"

"Then she says no." I shrugged. Rachel frowned, I patted her back.

"She won't say no, Rach."

We walked in and Quinn waved at Rachel and blushed. She definitely won't say no.

"Alright guys! Rachel wanted to end today so… let's talk about sectionals."

At the end of glee club Rachel, Mercedes, and I stood up and went to our places.

_I don't wanna be the reason,_

_We don't get down._

_So Ima let you do the leading,_

_And follow you now_

_See I just don't usually do this,_

_But you're bringing me out._

_All the doubts I had have gone away_

_When you're touching me I'm not afraid,_

Everyone got up and the girls helped her sing. Except Quinn.

_Knowing the same, going away, here to stay,_

_I just wanna be your girl_

Quinn got up and danced with Rachel.

_I can be all you want,_

_What do you say,_

_I just wanna be your girl_, yeah.

_Coz you got my heart unlocked,_

_It's so unreal you know,_

_Don't want this to stop,_

_Your so damn keepable_

_Feel your magic touch_

_It's unbelievable_

_I gotta have you, like abracadabra_

_'Cause you got my heart unlocked,_

_It's so unreal you know,_

_Don't want this to stop,_

_Your so damn keepable_

_Feel your magic touch_

_It's unbelievable_

_I gotta have you, like abracadabra_

_I didn't even see you coming,_

_It was such a surprise,_

_I wasn't expecting nothing,_

_Now I'm lit up inside_

_Your bringing out all the colours,_

_No more black and white_

_You won the race and got the gold,_

_So here I am, we're good to go_

_Knowing the same, going away, here to stay,_

_I just wanna be your girl_

_I can be all you want,_

_What do you say,_

_I just wanna be your girl, yeah_

_'Cause you got my heart unlocked,_

_It's so unreal you know,_

_Don't want this to stop,_

_Your so damn keepable_

_Feel your magic touch_

_It's unbelievable_

_I gotta have you, like abracadabra_

_You got my heart unlocked,_

_It's so unreal you know,_

_Don't want this to stop,_

_Your so damn keepable_

_Feel your magic touch_

_It's unbelievable_

_I gotta have you, like abracadabra_

_I don't wanna take my time,_

_I don't wanna wait in line,_

_I just want you by my side_

_Come and give me what I like_

_I don't wanna take my time,_

_I don't wanna wait in line,_

_I just want you by my side_

_Come and give me what I like_

I watched Brittany the whole time.

_'Cause you got my heart unlocked,_

_It's so unreal you know,_

_Don't want this to stop,_

_Your so damn keepable_

_Feel your magic touch_

_It's unbelievable_

_I gotta have you, like abracadabra_

_You got my heart on lock,_

_It's so unreal you know,_

_Don't want this to stop,_

_Your so damn keepable_

_Feel your magic touch_

_It's unbelievable_

_I gotta have you, like abracadabra_

_Hey yeah, oh yeah, yeah._

Rachel and Quinn walked out together. Again, Brittany and I were the only ones in the room.

"I'll meet you at your house?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Brittany's POV

Wow Rachel is brave. But Quinn has had the biggest crush on her for years.

I got to Santana's house and parked behind her. She has a nice house. It's pretty big. We walk in and go to her room.

"I don't want to study today." I whined with a pout.

"What do you want to do?" She asked with a chuckle. A really cute chuckle.

"I don't know." Suddenly I got an idea. "Can I look through your room?" I asked with a bright smile.

"Why?" She asked with a smile, but clearly confused.

"Because. You get to know a person best by looking through they're room." I said and got up. I went to her closet.

"So you want to look through my closet to know about me?" She asked. It was more of a statement though.

"Yep. "

And looking I went.

"You have a lot of collared shirts. And a lot of shoes. You might have more than I do.

Do you always dress in nice clothes? Like do you ever relax? Does your mom pick out your clothes?"

She face palmed. I was trying to get on her nerves.

"You also have A LOT of bow ties. And suspenders. Is that like a nerd thing?

Why don't you have any t-shirts? Are they in the drawer? What do you wear to bed if you don't have any t-shirts? Why-"

I was so focused on making her mad I didn't realize she was behind me. Right behind me, so close to me. I didn't mind, it actually felt great, warm, it felt right.

She grabbed my wrist where it was sitting on one of her shirts.

"You ask a lot of questions."

I felt her breath on the back of my neck. I swallowed hard.

"Well… how else am I supposed to get to know you?"

"Another question."

"Sorry." I look down at my hand in hers. When did that happen?

"And no, my mom doesn't pick out my clothes." We both chuckled.

I turned around and lifted up our hands.

"They look cute together."

"Our hands? How?"

"I don't know. They just do."

I look up into her eyes.

"When exactly am I aloud to try something?" She asks. I giggle and look down.

I pulled her with me out of the closet.

"I have to finish looking around your room." I said. That's how the night went.

I stayed at her house till 9. We just talked. The whole time and it was amazing.

I think I might actually have a crush on her. Ok I have a huge crush on her. I sighed a content sigh.

Dear heart, why Santana Lopez?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Santana's POV

I walked down the hallway and spotted Brittany at her locker. I walk up to her, put my hands on either side of her hips and leaned in.

"Hey Gorgeous."

She jumped and turned around. I chuckled.

"Hey San. We're having tutoring tonight right?"

"Of course, except we'll actually be studying instead of you searching my ro- ow!"

I was slammed into a locker and held by my collar. I look up to see Finn leaning over me.

"What the hell, Finn?"

"Brittany ditched me last night." He said. No wait, more like spit.

"Who wouldn't?" It was a serious question. I mean come on, he's an idiot.

He pushed me harder into the lockers.

"You're ruining my Bowtie!" I exclaimed. It's new and it was like forty bucks! He can't just crunch it in his massive hands.

"Shut up! What I'm trying to say is stay away from Brittany! I know about your crush and its never going to happen. Just stay away from my girl!" He picked me up and slammed me against the lockers.

"I'm not your girl!" Brittany yelled. Finns face fell. Mine on the other hand… I couldn't help it and I let my lips fall into a small smile.

He hit my stomach. I clutched it and groaned in pain.

"Quit smiling Lopez, it's only a matter of time before you get your ass beat." He said through gritted teeth. Boy is he pissed.

Then Brittany spoke up,"Look Finn, I forgot we were supposed to meet yesterday. It has nothing to do with Santana. She has done absolutely nothing wrong." She looked at me in such a way, it made my heart swell.

Next thing I know I feel a slap on my face. Silence filled the air and my face got red. I was beyond mad. He ruins my clothes and my face? No.

I slammed my knee right into his crotch. He let me go as he fell to the ground.

Puck and some other football players came and got him. Sam and Mercedes ran to me.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Brittany was at my side by now.

"I'll take it from here, if that's ok?" Brittany asked them.

"Yeah that's fine. We'll see you later San." They said and walked away.

Brittany took me to the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" She asked as we stopped in front of the sink.

"Yeah. He really likes you." I said with a small laugh.

"The feeling is not mutual. I don't even know why he thinks I'm 'his girl'."

She traces her fingers on my jaw.

"Are you sure you're okay? He hit you pretty hard. You don't have any bruises, just a scratch." She looked in my eyes. I grabbed her wrist and caressed her hand with my thumb.

"I'm okay now." I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. She didn't try to pull away, that's a good sign.

"You look really cute today." She said. I was wearing khaki skinny pants, a white short sleeved button down, my brown sperrys, and a red bowtie.

"Thanks. You look cute everyday." We both laughed. Then the bell rang.

"We should get going, we only have one more class." She said.

"Ok." She tried to back out of my grip, but I wouldn't let her. I held on to her a little bit longer. I leaned in and gave her a peck on the jaw.

"I'll see you later, Britt."

I walked to class with a huge smile on my face.

Brittany's POV

She always smells so nice and she dresses cute and she's just amazing.

I've been in History for thirty minutes and all I've been doing is thinking about her. I really should be paying attention. I wish she would just ask me out already! Like, really? I know she likes me! She needs guts.

And I'm zoning out again, this is probably why I'm failing.

The bell rings and as I'm walking to glee club someone grabs my hand, and intertwines our fingers. I know who it is just by the feel of her skin, it's soft.

We walk hand in hand, side by side.

"How was the rest of your day?" She asks.

"Good. And yours?"

"Great. You know, I didn't stop thinking about you all eighth period."

"Is that so?"

"Yep. I don't think my brain really ever takes a break from thinking about you." Oh my gosh I might just die! Why does she have to be so sweet?!

"That's sweet." We walk in and everyone that's there stares at our hands. We ignore them though.

"Sit with me today?" I ask.

"Yeah."

Santana's POV

So what she doesn't know is I'm singing to her today. I like her a lot. I know she likes me to, I can just feel it.

"Hey Guys! Some one wanted to kick it off today with a song. Santana, the floor is yours." Brittany looked at me with a confused but smily face.

I walk down the steps and the music starts.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless_

_That should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

I stood in front of her

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

All of the glee club got up as I grabbed Brittany and made her dance with me.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those blue eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those blue eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

I looked right into her eyes and sang the last of the song.

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_Get me with those blue eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_And the sparks fly..._

_Oh, baby, smile..._

_And the sparks fly..._

"That was amazing." She said with a megawatt smile.

"Thanks. It was for you. Buy I guess you figured that out already." I said and laughed, so did she.

"I also wanted to tell you that I really like you," I had one arm on her waist and the other one holding her hand, "and I want you to know how amazing you are. I was wondering if you would want to go on a date with me?" If she says no I'm going to jump off of a cliff!

"Of course!" She jumps in my arms and the whole glee club starts clapping. Except Finn, who walked up and tore us apart.

"Dude, what the hell?" He ignored me and turned to Brittany.

"Brittany, you mean a lot to me. I want to be with you. Do you want to be with me?"

I inwardly smiled knowing what the answer would be.

Brittany sighed and said,"Finn, I don't know where you got the idea that I like you. And I'm sorry but I obviously like someone else." She looked at me and winked. I just smiled like a dork.

"Whatever," then he turned to me,"watch your back Lopez." And with that, the giant walked out.

"Alright guys! Lets get working on regionals!"

_Later at the Pierce residence…_

Brittany's POV

Santana had to go home because her sister is sick and her parents won't be home till late. So we won't have tutoring today.

I'm sitting in my room listening to Sparks Fly on repeat. There's a knock on my door.

"Hey, sweetie. How was your day?" My mom said.

"Fantastic! And yours?"

She raised and eyebrow at me. "Mine was good. What's got you so happy?" She saw that I was blushing.

"Are you going out with someone?" My mom knows I'm bi. She also knows which I prefer. When I told her I was so afraid of what she was going to say. She told me it was alright and that she loved me still.

"Yeah… actually not yet, but soon. So you know how I've been having tutoring after school?"

"Yeah. Wait, didn't you say you hated her? You ranted about how stupid your teacher was for an hour."

"I did hate her. Then I started to dislike her, then tolerate her, then like her, and I couldn't exactly control the crush." I laid back in my bed and smiled.

"She sang to me today in glee. It was so cute mom! I knew she liked me. I didn't actually think she'd ask me out. But she did and she told me I was amazing and it was so awesome!" I know I'm rambling but that's what I do when I'm happy or nervous.

"Well, I look forward to meeting her. I'm happy for you B. Goodnight." She got up and kissed my head.

"Goodnight Mom."

My phone beeps and I look to see that I got a text from Santana.

From: Santana

Goodnight Britt. I hope you sleep well. I'm sorry we couldn't hang out today. Goodnight beautiful:)

To:Santana

It's okay. I understand your sister was sick. Goodnight, sleep well:)

Today had to be the best day ever.

* * *

It's been a while! But I'm back. It's kind of short.

The song is Sparks Fly- Taylor Swift.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey! It's been longer than a while. I can't even explain how sorry I am for the wait. Here's Chapter 6!**

* * *

Santana's POV

When I got home last night, my parents were suspicious. They even followed me to my room just to see why I was so happy. They _are_ crazy so I wouldn't expect anything less.

_I walked through the doors of my room and my dad then my mom walked in right behind me. "So...?" My dad raised his eyebrow, a trait that I had inherited from him. "So what?" I asked._

_"So why are you so happy? Did you meet a girl? Honey, she met a girl!" My mom asked and turned to my dad."Should we be worried? Do we need to give the sex talk?" "Mom!" She turned to me with wide eyes. "You don't have to give me the sex talk, trust me. I just asked her out today." _

_"Alright! Who is she? Is she cute? Is she hot?" My dad asked, receiving a slap on the arm from my mom. "Her name is Brittany and I won't tell you she's hot with mom sitting right there. _

_Ignoring my comment my mom leaned forward, "Brittany? As in Brittany Pierce?" "Yeah. How did you know?" I asked. If my mom knows her, I'm screwed. "We went to school with the Pierces! John and Gina! We still hang out. We could've set you two up!" My dad said. _

_"Yeah, I'd rather you didn't. I can handle my dating life on my own, thanks." My dad shot up and hugged me. "I'm proud of my little player!" I scrunched up my face. "I'm not a player, dad." "Honey, don't call our daughter a player. She knows how to treat girls, right sweetheart?" She asked huggimg me. They left my room leaving me confused and worried at the same time. I can't believe they know Brittany. _

That is how my night went. My parents didn't leave me alone though. Throughout the night they would come up to my room asking to watch a movie or something. They just wanted to know what I was going to do on my date. Speaking of which, is tonight. I have no clue what I'm going to do. I have to call the crew. I pick up my phone and start a groub message.

_To: Mercedes, Sam, Blaine, Artie, Rachel_

_I need you guys to come over. Now._

_From: Blaine_

_Would it have to do with your date with one Brittany S. Pierce tonight?_

_From: Rachel_

_Quit teasing her Blaine. We'll be over soon._

10 minutes later we are sitting in my room, going over ideas for my date.

"Maybe you could take her to the movies and dinner." Artie suggested. Only to be shot down by Blaine. "We need something original."

"What about your boat?" Mercedes asked. "My boat?"

"Yeah. Your boat. Why don't you take her there? Get one of your chefs and you guys could just enjoy the smell of the water and a beautiful dinner." I pounce on her and ruffle her hair. She hates it when I do that.

"You're a freaking genius!"

"More importantly. What are you going to wear?" Rachel asked. "I honestly have no clue. Usually I can always come up with something when it comes to clothes. I just don't know what is good enough."

"Just wear something partially casual." Sam said. "I suppose that's a good idea. Let's see what you've got here."Rachel walked over to my closet and opened it. "Holy crap! You have more shoes than I do." The rest of the crew walk into my closet. It's that big. "What about this?" Artie asked and held up a white shirt with a blue vest and jeans. "Not anything with a vest. No bowties either, you need something more casual." Sam said. "What about this?" He asked holding up a red and white button down and some jeans. "Yeah! That's perfect!" Mercedes said and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek.

"So now... the shoes. Can i pick?" Blaine asked with a pout. He knows I can't resist the pout. I give him a slight nod. His face immedietly lit up. After all of them looked at shoes and argued about them for half an hour, they agreed on some. "These!" Rachel said. She held up my white vans. "It took you guys _that_ long to pick something I could've picked in two seconds?" I asked them. They're crazy but I love them none the less.

Mercedes put her hand up and diva mode just got turned on. "Girl, you asked for our help. That's what we did. So.. we deserve an apalogy or a "thank you' or something cause I didn't waste my Saturday with my boyfriend to-" Sam put a hand over her mouth. "Babe, calm down." Thank God for Sam otherwise my ears would've fallen off.

"Okay! Who's gonna help you get ready before your date?" Rachel asked. "Can I do it? Please, please, please?" "You and Blaine can do it?" I asked them both. I'd rather both of them be there. "Okay!" They said in unison.

"We're out of here, San." Sam and Mercedes got up to leave. "Bye. Thank you so much for your help." They left and Artie started to roll to the door. "I have to go too. Mom didn't seem so happy that I left her earlier." We installed a ramp for him so that he could get to my room and back down. "Alright, bye." I turned to look at the two nerds sitting on my bed. "Don't you guys have somewhere to be?" I raised a brow at each of them. They both shook their head. "Quinn went shopping with her mom. And Blaine doesn't really have a life." I laughed and Blaine threw a pillow at her. "You're mean! I do have a life! FYI, I'm still trying to get Kurt to even look my way!" He exclaims in frustration.

We hear a snort from the door way and we turn to see Mel standing there. "No offense Anderson, but with a face like that, he won't be looking anytime soon." She smiles at him. "Hello Hobbit." She says to Rachel. She's like this with my friends. They all love her though.

"Hello freak." Rachel says back. "Let's watch a movie before Santana has to get ready." Blaine said. We were setting up for the movie when Mel said,"You know, I never though Santana would get a date. All of you really." "Shut up Mel!" All three of us said.

Brittany's POV

"I'm freaking out Kurt!", I looked at my watch,"When is Q getting here?" I'm pacing around my room while Kurt watches me with an amused face. "She'll be her soon. Would you sit down? You're making me nervous!"

Quinn walks through the door. "Finally!" Me and Kurt say. "Sorry. I had to go shopping with my mom then I started texting Rachel and got distracted." She said. "B's freaking out. She needs help." "Help with what?" Quinn asks, sitting down in between me and Kurt.

"I honestly have no clue. We have the outfit picked out, make up, everything." He says. "I'm just nervous." I explain. What if she doesn't like me or thinks I'm dumb. I cringe at the thought. "Why are you nervous. She likes you a lot. We all know that. You're an amazing girl, she'd be stupid to give that up." Quinn always knows how to make me feel better.

"Thanks Q. I'm not nervous anymore. Let's talk about something else. Like Kurt and you know who." She smiles and we both turn to look at him. "I don't know who you are talking about." He says and looks away. "Seriously though what's going on there?" Q asked.

"I just wish he had as much guts as Rachel and Santana!" We talked about until it was time to get ready.

* * *

**Next chapter _will_ come tomorrow. If not you have permission to find me and beat me up. Okay not really but, you know what I mean.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Reviews mean so much to me. They make me really happy so thank you all! I was supposed to post this two hours ago but I got distracted watching Californialuv84 videos on you tube. If you haven't watched her videos, watch them, she's freaking hilarious! On to chapter 7.**

* * *

Santana's POV

I'm so anxious. What do I say? What if I say the wrong thing? What am I talking about I'm Santana freaking Lopez. I don't say the wrong things. Tonight is just like any other night. I'm smooth, chill, yeah. I got this.

"Santana, it's time to go pick her up." Blaine said. Oh shit. It's time. That's scary.

I walked out and got in the car. I take a deep breath. "I can do this...hopefully."

Brittany's POV

"Santana's on her way. Okay, um, I can do this." I look at myself in the mirror...for the nth time in twenty seconds.

"Sweetie Santana's here!" Oh my God! I think I'm going to pass out. Maybe if I do, I won't have to go on the date. Wait, nevermind because I want to go on this date. Why am I so nervous?

"Brittany?!" My mom calls from downstairs. I walk downstairs and Santana is in the doorway waiting for me. Aww. She looks really cute. I like red on her.

Santana's POV

Brittany comes downstairs and I know I look retarded with my wide eyes and huge smile, but she looks amazing! "You look beautiful." I say, getting a blush out of her. She's wearing the most amazing mint green dress. It stopped mid thigh. "You ready?" I ask. "Yeah. Where are we going?" she asks as we walk to my car. I open the door for her then I go to my side and get in.

"I can't tell you. It's kind of a surprise." We drove 30 minutes to the dock. When we got there I helped her get out of the car. "What are we doing here?" I grabbed her hand and led her to our boat. "You'll see."

We got to my boat and her mouth dropped open. They did a good job setting it up. I told them if they didn't I would fire them. Cruel, I know but I wanted this to be perfect.

"You like it?" She turned to me. "Is this _your_ boat?"

"Yeah. It was a Christmas present when I was 13. I took interest in them and my dad wanted to get me one." she smiled at me. "I love it. It's really nice." She turned and gave me a hug. I was shocked but it felt nice so I wrapped my arms around her waist. She let go and I led her to our table and pulled her chair out. The cooks brought out the food and we ate and conversation flowed like silk. I felt like she was my best friend. Talking just came easily with her.

After we finished eating I took her to look out at the water. "It's beautiful." She said. She stood and held the railing in her hands. I stood behind her and put my hands over hers. She leaned back on to me. I couldn't help but smile. "My mom likes you. I can see it in her smile. Plus she gave me a thumbs up before we left." I chuckled at this. Before Brittany came down the stairs, she asked me some questions and told me to treat her daughter like a queen. That I plan to do.

"What's going on with Kurt and Blaine?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Kurt likes him and wants Blaine to ask him out but, he won't." I nodded. "Interesting."

I look at my watch. It's already 11. "I should get you home. It's already 11." I felt her nod against me. I grabbed her hand and led her to my car. As we took off she asked me,"What's your favorite color?" I smiled."Red." She smiles. "I knew it. You always find some sort of way to put it into your outfit for the day."

"Do I really?"

She nods. "You always dress so nice. Why don't you ever just wear a t-shirt or something?" She asks.

"I do wear t-shirts." She raises an eyebrow. "To bed." I add. "I guess I just like to dress nice. Monday I'll wear a t-shirt just so that you can see that I don't _always_ dress like that."

"Cool." She said with a megawatt smile. "Wait, everybody's at your house." She said looking down at her phone. "Kurt just texted me. He says he, Quinn, Rachel, and Blaine are at your house waiting for us." I roll my eyes. Of course they would invite themselves into _my_ home.

"Do you want to go there then?" I ask. I'm not sure I'm happy about taking her to hangout with my friends.

"Do you think we could stop by my house first? I want to change." She asked pulling at her dress. We drove to her house and I was kind of scared to talk to her mom again.

I led her into her house and her mom and dad greeted us at the door. Brittany went to go change and left me with her parents. Her dad is really tall and intimidating.

"You must be Santana. I'm John." He said. His voice is really comforting. Not how I expected it. "Yes sir, I am." I shake his hand.

"Please call me John. I feel old when people call me sir." I laugh with him.

"So where did you take our daughter?" Gina asked. As soon as I was going to answer Brittany came back downstairs. She grabbed my hand and stood me up. "We're going to Santana's. Kurt and all them are over there. Kurt can bring me home later?" She informed and ran by with her mom. "Yeah. See you later."

* * *

"There you are!" We walk in my room to find slightly buzzed looking teenagers.

"Wow. What have you guys been up to?" I asked them. Rachel just giggled and snuggled deeper into Quinn. "We have beenn drinking and looking through your baby pictures." Kurt chuckled evil like. "Kurt! You weren't supposed to tell her!" Blaine yelled. "Whoops" Kurt giggled, not looking sorry at all.

"I'm going to change." I decide to put on my pajamas. I walk to my closet and put on some basketball shorts and a t-shirt. I walk out and sit next to Brittany on my bed. "Let's watch a scary mooovvviiieee!" Kurt practically shrieked. He's so different drunk.

"Insidious!" Quinn yelled. They get up and Blaine puts the movie on. Rachel made some popcorn and they all lay on the floor in front of the tv. The made a bed out of sheets and pillows to sit on. My room is pretty big so we had no problem fitting. I sit down and Brittany sits next to me.

Once the movie started I feel Brittany shift towards me. I turn to look at her and I see her head in her hands.I removed her hand and held them.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "I hate this movie. My little cousin made me watch it once."

"Here." I grabbed her hugged her. She held on to my shirt and clenched it in her fist. She snuggled her face into the crook of my neck. I rubbed circles into her back.

* * *

"Santana! Wake up!" Rachel scream whispered. She started poking my face. I hadn't even realized we fell asleep.

"What?" I asked. I felt Brittany stir from underneath me. I guess we all fell asleep last night. Brittany woke up but remained snuggled into my side. She had her arm over my stomach and I had mine around her waist. It felt...right.

"Look." Quinn said pointing to Kurt and Blaine. They were all cuddled up with Kurt halfway on top of Blaine. They both had faint smiles while they slept. They look so cute.

"I need a picture!" Brittany suddenly got up. I pouted at the loss of contact. I looked up to see Quinn smirking at me and she made a whipping motion with her hand. I got up.

"Your one to talk, Fabray." I said smirking. She mumbled a whatever. Kurt and Blaine finally got up and everybody got ready and changed. I had extra toothbrushes for them. Apparently they all brought extra clothes as if they knew they were going to be sleeping over. Quinn had brought Brittany some clothes as well.

"I'm hungry." Blaine whined. I scoffed. "When are you not hungry?" Seriously this boy ate eight times a day. He pointed at me and nodded. "Point."

"I'm hungry too." Kurt said earning 'Me too's from everyone. "Let's go to Ihop!" Quinn said.

When they got there, it wasn't as packed as we thought it would be. We all sat down next to our soon to-be or already partners.

I had my arm behind her chair and she was leaning into me. We were talking about how the waitress was flirting with me. "She was not flirting with me."

"Yes she was. She was like 'may I take your order? would you like a side of cleavage with that?' Like seriously, if you're gonna show your boobs to someone, show them to someone who's interested." She rambled. I honestly thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"You're right. There is only one girl I'm interested in." I said looking into her eyes. Kurt and Blaine, Rachel and Quinn were in their own little worlds. We just stared and she grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I smiled. I got lost in a world of Brittany until we were interrupted.

"Uh, hey, Brittany." I groaned. Of course he's here. I swear, he lives to ruin my life.

"Hey Finn." She said with a tight lipped smile. I smirked. He turned to me.

"What are you doing here, Lopez?" he asked. Rudely, might I add.

I smiled. "Nice to see you too, Finn."

"Finn, can you leave, please? We are trying to have a nice breakfast." Kurt asked. Even he doesn't like Finn. And that's his step brother. He glared at me and turned to leave. Before he did he turned back around and said ,"Bye Brittany. It was nice seeing you." I rolled my eyes.

"He makes me so mad. He has the audacity to slap me and then he's all 'Bye Brittany'" I said in the most girly voice ever. Everyone chuckled and we told each other the problems with Finn.

"I know why Blaine doesn't like him." I said smirking. "Shut it, Santana." He warned.

Kurt turned to him. "Why?"

Blaine mumbled. "What sorry Blaine, couldn't make that out." Rachel said smirking.

"Because Kurt used to have a crush on him, okay?" Blaine said blushing and looking down. Kurt was blushing but he was also blushing but was smiling.

After we ate I took Brittany home. I walked her up to her porch.

"So this is goodbye?" She asked. "Until tomorrow, yes." She pulled me into a hug and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist. When we pulled out we kept our hands in the same spot.

Inch by inch we leaned in. Her lips brushed mine then became more firm on mine.

She pulled out I was sort of dazed but if I'm not mistaken she was too. She giggled.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked. "Yeah."

"You have to wear a t-shirt." I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I will."

"See you tomorrow." She walked inside and I walked to my car.

When I got home, my parents were in the kitchen.

"Hello lovely family! Wonderful morning, huh? How about the weather?" I asked smiling. I couldn't help it.

My dad hugged me. "I knew it! You kissed her, right?" Mami looked at me.

I held up my hands in surrender. "Yeah I did." I told him. "Alright! That's my girl!" I laughed. "Who knew Santana could do it? I always thought you would never get a girlfriend." Mel said smirking. I swear she looks like me when she smirks. I shook my head and left them to go upstairs. I put on my music and danced to it and smiled like an idiot.

Best night I've ever had, that's for sure.

* * *

**Next chapter is school, a special performance, and Finn's revenge. Have a good day/night!**


End file.
